BW112: The Name's N!
is the 13th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis On a boat heading to see the White Ruins dedicated to Reshiram, Ash, Iris and Cilan meet a mysterious youth calling himself N who quickly befriends their Pokémon as he refers to every Pokémon as his friends by hearing their inner voices. Iris falls in love with him. However, when Team Rocket attacks the group once more, James' Amoonguss paralyzes Pikachu with Stun Spore and N somehow calls upon two wild Alomomola to help Pikachu to recover using Refresh. Episode Plot The mysterious man with green hair goes to some ruins. After inspecting the technological equipment, he tries to activate it and finds traces of a strange Pokémon, but the monitor shuts down. He wonders what is going on and looks to the sky. On the cruiser, the heroes look to the sea, wanting to arrive to Aspertia City. They notice some old ruins and Cilan goes through some data, seeing these are the P2 ruins. After the ship is docked, Ash and Pikachu play, but notice the man with the green hair is looking at them. On a short second, they see the man is gone. Team Rocket spy on the heroes, wanting to capture Pikachu. The ship sails away and Iris remembers there is a battle field at the ship. They come to the field and Ash would like to battle before going to Aspertia Gym. Iris thinks he is a little kid wanting to battle so much, but Cilan reminds her she also wanted to battle and train. Pikachu gains their attention, as the man with the green hair has arrived, surprising the heroes. The man approaches Pikachu and pats him, thinking Pikachu looks cute. Ash asks why was he staring at them. The man replies he heard a friend's voice, the voice of a Pokémon. Ash replies Pikachu is his friend, which the man knows about, for he can hear the Pokémon's inner voices. Cilan asks is it possible to do that, for he does not fully believe in that. The man simply replies he does not care if they believe or not, for he wishes the humans and Pokémon to be as one. Ash understands him well, for when he is hungry, he feels Pikachu is hungry as well and should eat tasty food and that's when they feel this bond to be strongest. Iris thinks that is just proof they both like to eat much. The heroes introduce themselves to the man, whose name is N. The heroes tell N they are to go to White Ruins, where Reshiram is supposed to be. N has a flashback, when he met Reshiram, surrounded by flames, who escaped. N replies Reshiram is a great Pokémon, for it is one of the Legendary Pokémon of Unova. Cilan remembers Ash met the other one, Zekrom. N asks Ash to tell him about Zekrom. Ash tells N when they came to Unova, Ash and Pikachu saw Zekrom high in the clouds, who left, striking with blue thunder. N wonders do they know the legend of the Hero and Zekrom. Ash wonders who the Hero was, so Cilan reminds him Prof. Juniper's father told them about the Hero. He cites the Black Chapter, where the Hero, once his heart is linked to those of the Pokémon, Zekrom would descend and lend its power. However, there is also the White Chapter, that tells if the Hero's heart is linked with the heart of the Pokémon, Reshiram would descend and lend its powers. The heroes are intrigued, while N asks why is the world inhabited by Pokémon and what is their purpose. He thinks in meeting Reshiram and Zekrom he would be given an answer. N apologizes for making them confused, but the heroes see this is important for him to do. N asks what is Ash's goal. Ash replies he wants to become a Pokémon Master, thinking he would win the next League. N is not amused, as he does not want friends to fight against each other. N leaves, replying he said too much and leaves. Later, Cilan prepared tasty food for everyone. Ash wonders where N went off to. Iris and Cilan think he is an interesting guy and decide to find him later on. Team Rocket observe and make their next move to catch Pikachu. On the battle field, Iris sends Excadrill and Ash sends Boldore. Boldore uses Rock Smash, which collides with Metal Claw. Boldore uses Flash Cannon, which is countered by Excadrill's Focus Blast. Axew notices a trail of berries and eats one berry by one. Pikachu goes after him and goes on a pad, which activates and traps Pikachu into a cube. Team Rocket is pleased, while Axew yells out at this. The heroes come and see Team Rocket, who undisguised themselves. They go into the balloon, but Ash sends Snivy, who binds the balloon using Vine Whip. James sends Amoonguss, whose Body Slam hits Ash. Jessie sends Frillish, who uses Shadow Ball. The attack targets Snivy and Axew, but N appears and takes the hit. N considers a Team Rocket a bunch of fools, whose presence causes the world to be imperfect. They don't know what he is talking, while N wonders why is Meowth talking human rather than Pokémon language, making him upset. Ash thanks N and switches Snivy for Unfezant. Frillish uses Bubblebeam, though Unfezant dodges the attack and uses Aerial Ace. The attack damages the cage, allowing Pikachu to be freed. Frillish uses Shadow Ball, but Axew counters the attack using Dragon Rage. Amoonguss uses Stun Spore and while Pikachu hits it with Thunderbolt, it inhales the Stun Spore and becomes paralyzed. Using Air Cutter, Unfezant blasts Team Rocket off. N takes a closer look at Pikachu and has the heroes follow him to the deck of the ship. N uses his powers, calling two Alomomola, who use Refresh to cure Pikachu from paralysis. N also gives Pikachu an Oran Berry to restore his health. Ash runs to thank Alomomola, but notices they are gone. N thinks he should still thank them, for they may hear him. Ash shouts, thanking Alomomola, who jump out of the water and dive in. Ash considers N a great, awesome guy. Ash wants to ask N why doesn't he like battles, but the speaker tells they will dock at Castelia City soon. N does not think he and Ash are the same, but still thinks they can be friends. N leaves, promising they will see each other again. Ash shouts to N he has things to do first, but N is convinced they will see each other again. N is certain there is a reason Ash met Zekrom, just as he met Reshiram. He bids the heroes farewell, who sail off. Debuts Pokémon Genesect (computer) Trivia *The Adventures in Unova intro has new clips from the Japanese N saga. *Who's that Pokémon?: Alomomola *The title of this episode is also the title of an IOSYS video about N (One lyric is "Ai douseibaki chan, kino sayou mai, yume uku!") Gallery The man checks the machines BW112 2.jpg A Pokémon appears on the monitor BW112 3.jpg The man befriends Pikachu BW112 4.jpg Ash and Pikachu understand each other well when thinking about food BW112 5.jpg N remembers Reshiram BW112 6.jpg Cilan prepared great food BW112 7.jpg N does not support Pokémon battles BW112 8.jpg Boldore and Excadrill clash BW112 9.jpg Axew really likes berries BW112 10.jpg N took the hit to protect Axew and Snivy BW112 11.jpg Jessie sent Frillish to attack BW112 12.jpg Pikachu is freed BW112 13.jpg The blast causes Pikachu to fall down BW112 14.jpg Pikachu is paralyzed by Stun Spore BW112 15.jpg Alomomola use Refresh to cure Pikachu BW112 16.jpg N is certain he will meet Ash again }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura